


[Podfic] Survivor's Guilt

by seventeencrows



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 14:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11187282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeencrows/pseuds/seventeencrows
Summary: "The first time Isabel Lovelace died she was eight years old.She's died twice now. She's been a captain and a leader and a friend, she hopes, but above all she's been a survivor. Isabel Lovelace reflects on life, death, and rebirth."





	[Podfic] Survivor's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Survivor's Guilt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171745) by [softestsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestsky/pseuds/softestsky). 



> i am in constant awe of how wonderful this fandom's writers are. it's both stunning and terribly intimidating

listen to it [here](http://www.soundcloud.com/rahayn/survivors-guilt)

(please listen with both headphones. music in this podfic was dance of the knights, by prokofiev)


End file.
